In Love with A Girl
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea is in love with Michonne, but isn't sure her feelings are returned.
1. Chapter 1

**_In Love With a Girl_**

Summary: Andrea ignores the Governor flirtations because she is in love with someone else.

Two-shot request for one of my favorite author's SuchaCarelessWhisper

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
>To try to get you thinking they really care,<br>But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
>who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there- Gavin DeGraw<em>

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p><em>The Governor had rambled on for thirty minutes or so. Asking me odd questions that had strong sexual overtones.<em>

"How long has it been since you've had whiskey this good?" He asked in a thick southern-draw.

That was the final straw, there was no doubt he was coming on to me now.

I need to leave before he got the wrong idea, I decided.

"I should probably head out. Michonne will be looking for me," I said putting down my glass that was still unfinished.

"Are you sure that you can't atleast finish your drink?" He pleads with his blue eyes.

"No, I really need to find her,"I said moving away from him.

"Goodbye, Andrea," he whispers in my ear. I walk out in a hurry, not looking back for a moment.

Yes, the Governor was a beautiful and charming man. But he wasn't for me. There was only one person that had my heart. And her name was Michonne. Walking outside the sun burned on my skin, and I looked up to see there she was.

Standing in the middle of the street with Milton. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I felt my skin turn pink as I got close to her.

"Mich," I breathe.

"I'll leave you two alone," Milton says looking over at me, sensing his presence is unwanted. There is a few minutes of silence as he leaves us alone.

"You have fun with the Governor?" Michonne says frowning.

"No, he made me feel really uncomfortable actually," I said, hearing a bit of anxiety in my voice.

"I am glad I didn't have to rescue you from a date-rape situation," she mutters, walking off.

Where was she going? Couldn't she see I had something I wanted to say to her?

"I won't be going back to his apartment alone. You were right. That it was a terrible idea," I said following her.

"You can do whatever you what, Andrea. You are an adult," she says harshly.

I softly wrap arms around her, but she moves away from my embrace. Suddenly I feel like I am stalking her.

I wanted to find the words to say I love her, but nothing is coming out of my lips.

"Where are you going?" I asked her finally.

"I am going to the apartment. Probably take a shower. Is that okay with you?" Michonne asks. I nod.

"Will you be at the barbecue party? The Governor invited us both," I asked smiling at her. Maybe if we both drink a few beers, I'll losen up enough to tell her that I wanted her. That I had for months now.

"I doubt it. I probably just ruin the party," she says looking away from me.

My smile disappears. She was making it clear, she never want me like I did her.

"I guess I will see you at the apartment then," I said feeling my heart break a litttle.

Would she ever give me the chance to tell her that I loved her? Michonne says nothing, but walks in the direction of the small apartment we share together.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p><em>I find myself walking the streets of Woodbury, with Michonne on my mind. She had been right about the Governor being interested in me, but I shouldn't have been surprized Michonne was never wrong.<em>

Why couldn't she be the one who wanted me? I decide to go to the apartment and try talking to her. When the Governor comes up to me again.

How long had been following me?

"Hey," I said softly.

"Will be at the party tonight?" he smiles.

"Yes, I was about to go get ready now," I said feeling nervous.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I will look forward to seeing you there. I really want a chance to get to know you better," he says, placing his hand on my back.

"I'll see you there," I said smiling anxiously.

He nods, and then walks away slowly. I enter the apartment where Michonne is walking out of the shower. I walk over to her, feeling my heart melt.

"Your boyfriend still outside?," she mutters.

"Oh you heard me talking to the Governor," I shrug, not really wanting to talk about him. I wanted to talk about us.

"I did," her brown eyes were unreadable.

"I am not interested in him. The person I want is much more soft-spoken," I said kissing her cheek. She says nothing, but turns away.

"You better get dressed. Don't want to keep the Governor waiting," Michonne says rolling her eyes.

"You should come," I said hopeful, but she goes to the bed. I watch as she gets out a book, then opens it.

I finally decide to go without her. Only because I am hungry.

* * *

><p>At the party, I find myself seating alone at table, with a plate full of food. The Governor has stopped by and talked to me serveral times. Still, he is too busy talking to all the townspeople to set down with me. If I was interested in him I might be hurt, but I wasn't. I take a bite of chicken, and slowly slip on a beer. I knew it wouldn't be long until he returned. At some point he was going to have to stop and eat.<p>

To avoid an awkward situation, I decide to head back to the apartment. As soon I get up, I see her moving toward me.

"Andrea," Michonne smiles at me warmly.

"I thought you weren't coming," I said confused.

"I couldn't let that asshole make another move on you," she breathes.

"You have no reason to be jealous," I said calmly.

"The Governor wants to have sex with you. I think that is a good reason," she says pulling me into her arms.

"Atleast someone finds me loveable," I said looking at the ground.

"Andrea, you are very loveable. I am sorry I haven't been kind to you. I know how you feel. I was just messing with you," she whispers.

"Why?"

"Because I told you not to go to his apartment and you did. I was hurt. I thought you slept with him," Michonne admits.

"I didn't," I reassure her.

"I know. You love me," she says, leaning in to kiss my forehead. Her lips pressing against my skin, makes my whole body tremble.

"But do you love me?" I asked, knowing she can sense my anxiety.

"Yes, I love you. Would you like to leave this party and come back to the apartment with me?" She whispers into my ear.

_"I thought you never ask," I said taking her hand._

_Michonne kisses me quickly and leads me to the apartment. Neither one of us can get there fast enough._

**_THE END _**

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed the story! I love requests!**


End file.
